


Replacement

by marielatte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: After Sweden took Norway away from Denmark, Denmark starts to lose himself. Iceland who pities him decides to pretend to be Norway, though she does that more than just a mere pity.
Relationships: Denmark/Female Iceland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> I feel tempted to write about what if Iceland willingly to become Norway's replacement for Denmark because Iceland had a crush on Denmark. And here it is, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> P.s: let's assume that Iceland is not an underage here.

**Replacement**

Years had passed since the last time Norway can be seen around the Danish nation, they had taken her away from Denmark since that treaty of Kiel. It’s a big lost for the Dane, he can’t even grab a hold of himself after his biggest lost in all wars he had fought for. But it’s bound to happen, the Danish man could never avoid that to happen. He had tried everything so he won’t have to lose his beloved Norway but it seems destiny had chosen the cruelest path for him. He had to lose her, and he had to mourn for his lost probably forever.

The condition in the Danish man’s household is clearly a mess right now. The thing is Norway is not the only one who lives with the Dane, she has her little sister around as well. But Norway left them, and the Dane seemingly could never get a hold of his depression for having Norway taken away from him. The sister, Iceland, now left alone by herself. She had always admired the Dane, seeing him broken like that made her feels hurt. But she can’t really do anything to change that except helping Denmark to get through his day in piece. Iceland grows so much from that, but she had enough of him throwing everything inside the house whenever he is upset and drunk.

Iceland now has a really crazy idea to be done. She knows it’s not going to be a good idea, but she will manage to do it, at least that’s what she thought. She quickly walking to her sister’s room while bringing the hairpin her sister always wears, which Norway gave it to her before they took her away from her. She tries her best avoiding Denmark who is drunk and upset right now. Once she reaches her sister’s room, she goes for her clothes. Iceland picks one of it and wears it while she styles her hair just like her sister. She looks at her reflection in the mirror, they look so similar except that she looks paler and shorter than her. She sighs after that, she doesn’t really like the idea of her replacing Norway but she has no choice. Iceland had enough of seeing Denmark hurts and upset like that.

Iceland makes sure that everything is set according to her plan. She walks to see the Danish man, he seems not in a really good condition at all. Glasses shatters everywhere and he is just sitting down in silence with his unfinished bottle of alcohol. Iceland walking closer to him and she calls his name.

“Dan…” Iceland says, she tries to mimic her sister’s voice, but her voice is more accented than her sister’s. It doesn’t matter anyway, she already grabs Denmark’s attention.

“Nor?” Denmark is shocked to see and hear Norway’s voice just now. He is drunk, but he doesn’t think that it’s all only in imagination. Iceland nods at him, telling him that she is Norway though in fact she’s not her sister. The drunk Dane gets up from his seat and hug her.

“Nor, where have you been why are you going away from me?” Denmark sobs while he hugs the Icelandic woman. She wants to back away, not because the hug is uncomfortable but because he smells so bad, she dislikes the smell of alcohol lingering around him.

“Well, it’s not easy to get away from Sweden… He does not let me to see you.” Iceland mumbles softly, she tries her best to mimic Norway though she seems to be failed. Denmark doesn’t really notice that though, he seems to believe her words.

“Don’t ever leave me alone again, Nor.” He says before he pulls her for a kiss. Iceland is obviously shocked by the kiss, but what bothers her the most is the fact that Denmark calling her with her sister’s name rather than her own. It hurts her somehow, she enjoys the kiss nevertheless.

The kiss is slowly getting out of hand for Iceland. Denmark’s kiss is getting deeper and deeper, after all he still thinks that Iceland is her sister. She thinks of stepping back now, but she doesn’t want to back off. It was the first time somebody kissed her that way after all, but she eagerly trying to act like she is Norway. She sloppily kisses Denmark, and he doesn’t seem to care about that. Now the Dane’s hand is moving, he caresses the Icelandic woman’s body. She shivers under his touches, but she knows she couldn’t get more than that. She breaks the kiss and looking at him after that.

“Nor, you’re so stiff.” Said the Dane while he is still hugging the fake Norway.

“Dan, I think you need some rest.” Iceland sighs. She tries to hide her reddened face so bad from him. She can’t take anything more than the kiss.

The Danish man gives her a small nod. Iceland then helping the man to walk to his own room. He is pretty heavy, but she manages to help him to his bed. But it seems that he doesn’t want to let her go. He grabs her hand so Iceland can’t go anywhere and stays with him.

“Don’t go.” He says before he pulls her to his bed. She couldn’t let go of his grip and ends up falling to the bed. He hugs her after that.

“Dan… Oh well…” She mumbles softly. She let the Dane hugs her, gladly that she is not facing him at all because her face is all red now. Denmark doesn’t make any noise after that, she is sure that he doze off to sleep. But she can’t let herself go from him at all so she decides to stay for the night until he loosen his hug.

“Good night, Dan.” She whispers. At last she ends up sleeping there in his room with him hugging her.

***

The sun starts to shine and gets into the room from the window in the next morning. Iceland wakes up when the sun is hitting her eyes. She gasps, she just realized that she is in Denmark’s room now. She quickly gets up and taking her sister’s hairclip away so if Denmark wakes up too, he wouldn’t be suspicious of what she did. Unfortunately for her, the Dane wakes up when she tries to get away from his room.

“Is, what ya doing there?” Denmark asks. He still feels dizzy, yet he can recognize that Iceland is there inside of his room.

“Checking on you. You were drunk last night.” Iceland answers his question though she is obviously lying. Well, he wouldn’t know if she’s lying as long as he didn’t remember about what happened last night.

“Oh well, no wonder I feel like I just met your sister last night. The kiss feels so real.” He says. He looks sad when he mentions about Norway and Iceland feels bad about that. But her heart aches too when she hears him mentioning about her sister, it’s either because she is jealous, or she misses her sister a lot as well.

“You must be dreaming.” She shrugs. She then walking to the door before the Dane’s voice stops her from going out from his room.

“You know, you don’t have to take her place.” Denmark says while he looks at her. The Icelandic woman gulps, what he says might mean anything but her action she had done last night but somehow it made her feels nervous.

“What do you mean? Of course, I’m not her at all.” She walks away from his room after that. Denmark is just looking at her walking away from his room.

Little did she knows that Denmark actually notices everything that happened last night.

***

Iceland game to pretend that she is Norway whenever Denmark is drunk is proven to be effective to soothe away the Dane from drinking too much. He still does drink a few times every week, but his condition is slowly improving. Iceland doesn’t understand how missing someone that bad can destroy a person, but it does destroy Denmark and shatters him to pieces. It’s been weeks since the foolish game Iceland plays has started. Today the Dane seems to be upset of something again. But Iceland knows what she needs to do in order to make him feel at least a little bit better. She grabs her sister’s clothes and hairpin again. Now she is ready again to face Denmark as Norway, she walks to meet the Danish man. The Dane almost throws away his glass of alcohol to Iceland when she walks inside the room.

“Stop, Dan.” Iceland says before she walks to the Danish man. Denmark stops his action and puts down his glass. He walks to the Icelandic woman and hugs her tightly.

“Nor…” He says while he hugs her. But his hug doesn’t last long because suddenly the Dane kisses Iceland. She doesn’t try to get away this time. She knows how to play along when he kisses her. But today is a little different, he breaks the kiss then suddenly his kiss aims for her neck. Iceland gasps, he never treats her this way when she pretends to be Norway.

“Dan…” She moans. She doesn’t know what her sister would do in this kind of situation. But she tilts her head, she gives him access to her neck which he accepts gladly. Denmark kisses her neck again, now he bites and sucks it. Iceland almost screams from the pain, but she tries not to do that. She bites her lips and Denmark seems to notice that.

“Nor, you don’t have to hold it.” He says gently before he kisses her lips again. She melts from his kiss. Now she wishes that he says her name rather than her sister’s name. But that will be impossible, Denmark only loves her sister. He nuzzles her neck after that before he kisses her neck again and slowly going down.

“Dan…” Iceland wants to stop him so bad, but she can’t do it at all. His touches and kisses make her feel happy if she needs to be honest about it, except that he keeps saying her sister’s name again and again. Her heart is aching so bad every time he says her sister’s name.

Denmark goes down and down. He doesn’t forget to touch every spots he remembers where Norway loves to be touches. Fortunately, Iceland happens to like it as well. She moans Denmark’s name in every of his touches. She knows it’s wrong but at the same time it feels so good and it feels so true. She enjoys every single movement he made even though it hurts her, even though it hurts her hearts as well because Denmark could never stop remembering her sister in every of his touches for her.

***

For the first time after a while pretending to be her sister, Iceland feels so fed up with her own action. Once she had done making love with the Dane, she quickly walks back to her own room. She is now staring at her naked body and her sister’s hairclip and also her sister’s clothes she brings back to her room. She suddenly stops seeing at her own reflection, all she sees is her sister’s reflection. She takes off her hairclip after that and looking at herself again. At least it’s better now, slowly she can see herself again.

“I know we looks so similar to each other, but I can’t do it anymore sister. I can’t replace your position and I don’t want to be just a mere replacement of you for Dan.” She mumbles to herself before she touches her own reflection in the mirror. She wants to throw her sister’s hairclip so bad but she can’t do that. That hairclip is so precious for her, for her sister and even for Denmark. She holds her sister’s hairclip close to her after that.

“I miss you, sister. You should come back, Dan needs you.” She whispers to herself. She never realizes of how much she misses her sister so bad. She wants her back, she wants her to protect her once again. But that won’t bring her sister back at all. Praying will never bring Norway back to her life. For the first time in forever, Iceland feels like she needs to be strong on her own. She needs to do that so one day she can help Denmark to bring her sister back to them.

Iceland then dresses herself in her clothes again. She needs to clean up the mess she and Denmark causes earlier. She walks back and find Denmark is asleep on the couch that they just use to do something good. She fixes Denmark’s clothes so he wouldn’t know what happens between them before she cleans up the mess they made. Iceland then moves closer to the Dane before she kisses his forehead.

“Dan, I want my independence soon.” She mumbles softly. She gets up from her position after that and walks away from the Dane.

For the first time in forever Iceland wants her independence. She wants it so bad so one day Denmark will see her the way he sees her sister. She wants to be strong too, just like Norway.


End file.
